Lonely or not?
by bubblyimperfection 9 5
Summary: Amu and her sister Ami just lost their parents in a car accident and have to live with their parents friends. The Souma's. What will happen to Amu and Kukai when they start living together? (A bit amateur-ish in the beginning but my writing gets better as you read more chapters! I'm just too lazy to redo the whole thing. Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!!! This is my third FF!!! So… yea, enjoy!

**LET"S GET IT STARTED!!!!!**

Amu POV:

I'm Amu Hinamori. I'm 15 years old, and my little sister's 6 years old.

Today, I was staying home watching over my little sister, Ami, while my parents are out on their wedding anniversary date.

While both Ami and I just finished eating dinner the phone rang.

"Ami, why don't you help me clean the table, while I put the phone on speaker?" I asked Ami.

"Okay, Onee-chan!" she said happily.

I went up to put the phone on speaker and saw the caller ID was a number that we didn't know.

I pushed the speaker button on the phone charger and asked "Hello?"

"Hello is this Midori Hinamori's daughter, Amu Hinamori?" A man said on the other side of the phone as I went to the dinning table to help Ami clean the table.

"Umm, yea… why?" I asked wondering who it was.

"I am very sorry, but your parents have died in a car accident." The man said in a very sad voice.

Both Ami and I froze on the spot and dropped our plates on the floor.

CRASH!!

Both Ami and I fell silent.

**~Time Skip~**

**A Couple Days Later**

Ami and I arrived at our parent's friend's house.

Apparently both of us are going to be staying there from now on.

The house was almost the same as our house- no our old house, but the color was light blue.

Ami and I were standing at the gates and read the plaque that's on the gate that said "Souma".

We never really met the Souma' but, I knew that they were really good friends of my parents.

I opened the gate and walked towards the door with Ami's hand in my own.

I ringed the door bell and heard foot steps coming towards the door.

The door opened and there, standing at the other side of the door was a guy that had brown spiky hair and bright green eyes.

I felt my face getting hot a little bit at the sight of the guy.

"Oh, are you Amu and Ami Hinamori?" he said in realization.

Ami and I nodded while Ami said "Yeah".

"It's great to meet'cha!" he said with this cute goofy grin on his face.

"I'm Kukai Souma, by the way." He continued and turned his head towards the house.

"Mom!" Kukai yelled.

While I heard the mom arrived I examined the guy with spiky hair.

He was wearing a white polo shirt that had a logo on the left and a blue stripe on the left side of the shirt. He had tan shorts with extra pockets and white ankle socks. (pic on profile. **A/N: Srry the pic has Utau in it! In this FF he doesn't hav the hat on, like the pic on my profile**)

**Normal POV:**

"Oh! Your Amu Hinamori?!" Kukai's mom said. "You look so pretty! You should date Kukai!" Kukai's mom said with a smile.

TO BE CONTINUED……!!!!!!

Yaaay!!! Finished chapter 1!!!!! XDDD

Plzzzzz R&R!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

WOOOO!!!! second chapter!!! XDDD

To all those who luved Kukai's Mom, i luv her too!!! XDDD

**On what the parents will look like in this Facfic look on my profile ^^**

Oh and srry it took so long for me to update i had to do an multiple assignments in multiple classes!!! and had tons of homework!!!!! so i am super uber srry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GAME START!!!!!!!!! *points at the screen dramatically*

**Normal POV:**

"Oh! Your Amu Hinamori?!" Kukai's mom said. "You look so pretty! You should date Kukai!" Kukai's mom said with a smile.

Amu and Kukai's face started heating up.

Kukai's eyes went wide in his Mom's direction.

"MOM!!" Kukai yelled in embarassment.

'Kukai's Mom looks so young' Amu thought.

"Onee-chan, does that mean i get to call him Onii-chan?!" Ami asked excitedly with a big smile while jumping up and down.

Amu's face started heating up even more.

"Yup that's right!" Kukai's mom said crouching in front of Ami.

Kukai's mom stood up again to face Amu.

"I'm Astuko Souma." Kukai's mom said with a smile.**(A/N:Sorry made up the name!!!!! ^^; Astuko = "warm child or kind child") **

Then without Amu noticing Astuko whispered, "I'll go get your Father and brothers while you talk with Amu" and skipped off.

"Wha- wait!" Kukai tried to stop her but she already left.

Kukai sighed and turned to look at the 'really pretty and hot Amu' or so he described her.

"Onii-chan! I need to go to toilet!" Ami said pulling Kukai's shirt while doing the 'need to pee' dance.** (You know it rite?!)**

"Oh, why don't I show you where it is." Astuko said behind Ami holding out her hand toward her.

Ami just nodded and ran into the house with Astuko's hand in hers.

"Well, is this beauty Amu Hinamori?" Someone said behind Kukai.

Kukai and Amu moved to see five older guys standing right by the door.

"She's a hot!" The guy with light orange hair, which is half tied up and half tied down and brown eyes.

**Amu's POV:**

I felt my face starting to get hot.

"Unkai!" Kukai yelled towards the guy with light orange hair who's called Unkai.

Maybe these guys are Kukai's older brothers.

"She's very pretty." the oldest looking one said while reaching out for my hand.

He had the same exact hair style and color as Kukai and same eye color as Unkai.

I slowly offered my hand. As soon as my hand touched his, he bent down and kissed my hand.

"Please take care of my youngest son, Kukai." he said as he raised his head and gave a kind smile.

I felt my face get hotter.

"DAD!" Kukai yelled as his face started turning clearly pink through his tan skin.

Wait, what?!

"Your the Dad?! You look so young, just like Astuko-San!" I said pointing at the so called 'Dad'.

Suddenly the so called 'Dad' started crying with knees on the floor.

"You're gonna be my first daughter!!" He said crying his eye's out.

"I can finally have a daughter!!" he cried of happiness as he did a victory pose with his fist in front of his face, palm facing him.

"Correction. Two daughters." Astuko said coming back from the bathroom.

"Even better!" as the Dad punched the air with a face like this... w

Ami suddenly had an idea.

Ami ran and grabbed Amu's hand and Kukai's hand. She then made the two hands hold each other.

The second they noticed that their hands were together their faces turned red.

Everyone chuckled at Amu and Kukai's faces.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" The Dad said waving his arms in the air. "I'm Kenta Souma" **(Kenta = "healthy/strong and big stout)  
**  
"let me introduce you to my older brothers." Kukai said dragging Ami and I towards the four older brothers of Kukai.

"This is Kaidou, he's the eldest son of the family." Kukai said pointing to the most muscular person of the group. He had dark brown spiky hair with sideburns and has brown eyes. He also had a nice light tan.

"Sup." Kaidou replied out of boredom

"Then, this is 's the second oldest son." Kukai said pointing to the smartest looking person in the group.

Shuusui had dull brown-gray hair and brown eyes. He had glasses and pail skin. He's quit slim as well.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Shuusui said giving me a little bow. I bowed as well and and pushing Ami's head down saying " Same goes for you."

"And this is-" Kukai got cut off by Unkai saying, "What's up sexy? I'm Unkai by the way. How's about we hang out later on? Hmm?"

Unkai was getting closer every time he said a word.

Kukai sighed and slouched his back mumbling "And he's the third eldest son of the family" in a low normal voice.

"No, Onee-chan is going to be with Kukai-onii-chan!" Ami yelled pointing at Unkai with a cute angry face.

I felt my face starting to heat up again.

**Normal POV:**

"Ami!" Amu said out of embarrassment.

"Anyways," Kukai said dragging the 'A' in the beginning of the word 'anyways'.

Then Kukai pointed to the last person of the group.

"This guy is Rento. He's the fourth oldest son of the family." Kukai said.

Rento has the same skin tone as Shuusui, and is the second shortest of the five brothers (the shortest being Kukai). He's slim and has brown eyes. Rento's hairstyle is almost similar to Tadase's hair style but Rento's hair is purple.

Rento flipped his hair and winked at Amu. "Hello there young lady."

Rento also bent down and kissed her hand the same as his father did.

Kukai felt this small jealousy coming out of no where and clenched his fist with Ami's hand in it.

"Ow! Kukai-onii-chan! you're squeezing my hand! it hurts!" Ami said trying to get Kukai to release her hand.

Kukai loosened his grip and knelt down at Ami's height with a worried look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ami-chan!" Kukai said with worry and looking for wounds on her hand.

Kukai was glancing at Rento flirting with Amu and was starting to get angry.

Ami saw this an understood what Kukai was thinking.

Ami ran to Rento and started pushing him away from Amu.

"You stay away from Onee-chan too!!" Ami said with the same tone when she told Unkia to stay away from Amu.

Kukai walked up to Amu and said "And again I'm Kukai. I'm the youngest son of the family."

Then Kukai kissed Amu on the cheek and said "Welcome to the Souma Family" then kissed Ami on the forehead.

**~Time Skip~**

**After a Couple of Hours**

**Amu POV:**

Kukai kissed me on the cheek!

I then felt my face getting even more hotter than before.

I lightly touched the spot where Kukai kissed me.

I was in my new room where I will be staying at from now on.

My room is upstairs and just across the stairs.

Everything was pink and black, the items in the room were either pink, black or both.

It was totally my style.

Mom must have been talking about me with the Souma's.

I unpacked my clothes and items.

The last item i put up was a picture of my Mom, Dad, Ami, and I all together in front of our old house.

"I miss you Mom, Dad." I mumbled.

I then changed my clothes and tied my hair into two small pig tails.

I wore a pink and black stripped shirt that has a black hood with bunny looking ears hanging from the hoddy. Over the pink and black stripped shirt I wore a black jumper that that I made myself. the lower half of the jumper was changed into a skirt. I wore red and white stripped socks that reached to the middle of my thigh. (on profile)

I decided to walk down stairs and get something to eat.

**Kukai POV:**

I was just about to call Amu to come and eat downstairs for dinner, when I suddenly bumped into her at the place where the hall way and the stairway meet up.

When I took a good look at her and saw that her outfit was kind of revealing.

It was revealing for her kind of body.

And her body was nice and curvy.

As I examined her I found out that she's a size B and that she has nice creamy legs.

Wow! her boobs are all squished inside the jumper thingy.

And her ass is-

"Kukai?!" Amu said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Was all I could manage to say after looking at her.

"You okay? What's wrong?" Amu said tilting her head to her left.

"Nothing, it's just... you're really cute." I mumbled the last part as a scratched the back of my head as I looked at the floor.

I felt my face getting warmer then before.

"So you guys having fum in your lovey-dovey moment?" Someone said behind me.

"Unkai! You ruined their moment!" A woman said from behind. Then heard someone being bonked in the head. and a loud "Ow!"

Amu tilted her upper body to see over my shoulder.

I turned around to find my Mom, Dad, Kaidou, Shuusui, Rento, and Unkai, who was on the floor wincing in pain as he touched his big bump on his head.

"Mom, you didn't have to hit me THAT hard!" Unkai said getting up putting pressure on his bump.

I chuckled.

Astuko crossed her arms and looked away like a child would when he/she is angry.

"Now, now..." Kenta said trying to calm down his wife.

"Why don't start eating dinner? the food will get cold." Shuusui said pushing up his glasses.

"Ah! That's right! and I'm still cooking the cookies!" Astuko said rushing to get to the kitchen.

**~ Time Skip ~  
Next day**  
**  
Normal POV:**

Kukai was at the dinning table eating while everyone else rushed their way to their jobs and/or school.

Kukai was wearing a regular plain orange short sleeve shirt with a green jacket with fuzzy stuff on the hood and blue skinny leans. **(pic of on profile the jacket and shirt in same pic)**

"Kukai, you MUST walk with Amu to school, okay?" Astuko said getting her coat and bag.

"Ami come hurry!" Astuko yelled towards the stairway.

"Coming!" Ami said coming down the stairs. **(Ami's outfit on my profile same hair style too!)**

"Yeah, yeah." Kukai said heading towards the stairway.

"Remember to lock the doors when you leave." Astuko added.

"Oh and tell Amu that I'm dropping off Ami at her new school!" Astuko yelled again

"Kay!" Kukai replied.

"We're off!" Astuko and Ami yelled.

"Be careful." Kukai yelled back.

As Kukai heard the door open and close he walked toward Amu's door to her room and was about to knock the door.

Amu opened the door before Kukai could knock.

Kukai looked at Amu's outfit and how good looking she looked in the outfit.

She had a white sleeve-less shirt with black ruffles at the sleeves, top and bottom of the shirt. She had light blue short shorts and light blue strap shoes. She had her bangs out of her face to show her pretty face. **( hair and outfit on same Pic on my profile)**

"O-oh, u-um, y-you better eat. It's almost time to go to school." Kukai said surprised by her outfit.

"O-oh, o-okay." Amu said grabbing her bag that was on the floor next to the door. **(pic of bag on profile)**

After both of them were done eating they walked to school together.

**~ At the school's main office~**

"This girl can help you with your classes." Kukai said pointing at a girl behind the desk of the main office. She had long purple hair that was tied up in a pony tail and light brown colored eyes.

"Hello there, I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Pleased to meet you." The purple haired girl said with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Amu to meet'cha." Amu said with a sweet smile.

"Are you a student at this school?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, are you new here?" Nadeshiko asked.

Amu just nodded her head.

"Well I can see that you guys will get along. I'll be off to my class now." Kukai said with his goofy grin.

"See'ya Amu, Fujisaki-san!" He said waving good-bye and running off.

After Kukai left Amu got her classes and already had plans to go to the mall with Nadeshiko after school.

As Amu found her class she opened the door to find a familiar blue haired man with matching eyes teaching the class.

The blue haired man had straight hair and glasses with a hint of silver on it.

"Ikuto?!" Amu said in a surprised tone.

"Amu?!" The blue haired teacher said.

TO BE CONTINUED...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OMG!!! ikuto came out of nowhere!!!! and as a teacher!!! I bet you're wondering what their relationship is... well you;ll just have to find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!

hoped you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

plzzzzz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! srry im working on multiple fanfiction at the same time! so it taking me a while to publish it! I hope that you'll give some suggestions! cuz I'm working my brain off here!

Thanx to sapphireoceanlover7 I was able to make this chapter!

**Normal POV:**

"Ikuto?" Amu said in a surprised tone.

"Amu?" The blue haired teacher said.

"Oh... my.... gosh!" Amu let out quietly.

"Wow, Amu you've changed. You actually have boobs." Ikuto said looking up and down on Amu, smirking.

"And you're still the perverted person I've known since 3 years ago." Amu said sighing.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Amu said glancing at the students in the classroom.

Amu then saw Kukai.

"Hey Kukai, we have the same class." Amu said happily.

"Y-Yeah." Kukai said feeling jealousy towards Ikuto.

**~Time Skip~  
After class**

"Amu can I see you for a moment?" Ikuto asked after the bell rang.

Amu packed all of her stuff and walked towards Ikuto as everyone left the room.

Kukai left with his friends talking about how class was finally over.

"What do you want Ikuto?" Amu asked as Ikuto closed the classroom door.

Ikuto stayed silent and walked over to Amu after closing the door without locking it.

"Oi! Ikuto are going to answer me or not?" Amu asked leaning on her left leg.

"Amu..." Ikuto said looking at Amu.

Ikuto looked sad but happy at the same time.

Ikuto then stood in front of Amu and hugged her as tightly as possible trying not to hurt her.

"Ikuto..." Amu said quietly surprised at the sudden hug.

"I missed you so much, Amu." Ikuto mumbled as he hugged Amu.

Amu said nothing and just stood there being hugged my Ikuto.

Ikuto who was too caught up on meeting Amu again, instinctively kissed Amu on the lips.

Amu didn't notice that Ikuto was about to kiss her until it was too late.

'What the hell!' Amu thought in her head about to push Ikuto off of her.

Then suddenly Kukai came into her mind and a flow of guilt filled her expression.

Kukai came back to walk home with Amu, excited as hell to spend some time together with her.

The door was slightly open and Kukai took a peek to see if Amu was still there.

The second Kukai laid eyes on Amu and Ikuto kissing each other, Kukai like his heart was ripped in two.

Kukai also felt anger flow through him as he saw Ikuto wrap his arms around Amu's waist.

"Amu..." Kukai mumbled with a sad tone.

Amu heard a familiar voice call her name and pushed Ikuto away from her.

'Please don't let it be Kukai, please don't let it be Kukai, please don't let it be Kukai!' Amu kept repeating in her head as she slowly turned her head towards the door.

Amu suddenly felt weak in the knees and felt as though she was about to fall to the ground.

"Kukai... I.... i-it's not what it looks like." Amu said trying to explain but, knew that she was failing miserably as Kukai just looked down.

Amu, who was unable to see Kukai's face with his head down, she knew that he was as upset as she was.

Kukai stood silent as a sad expression covered his face.

No signs left of the Kukai that she met when she first came here.

Amu completely felt a big ocean of guilt as Kukai ran and left.

TO BE CONTINUED.................................!

sorry it took so long to update! so many school work and friends to talk to.

anyways i will update when i have time.

so keep an eye on my stories if they are updated or not! cuz u never know when i updated or not.

and again i apologize for the super late update!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in YEARS! I've been quite busy! 3 BUT I know what to do with the plot now! XD haha xD SO STAY TUNE WHILE YOU ENJOY THE EDITED CHAPTER HERE TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY! XD

Sorry that Kukai had to act kind of dramatic at the ending of the last chapter ^^; it was all i could think of at the time ^^;

Well now I have a really good idea on what will happen next so I'll try not to have Kukai act all dramatic ^^

WELL ON WITH THE STORY! *dramatically points at the computer screen* xDD

Kukai's POV:

After seeing the girl that I was possibly starting to like kiss my teacher, I felt this piercing pain in my heart and an unfair urge to punch Ikuto-sensei in the face. I knew that I couldn't possibly do that... the man was so much like another older brother to me. This did hurt even more, to know that it was a good guy like Ikuto-sensei that Amu has a thing with. I would never bring myself to hit Ikuto like that… He's too much of an older brother figure to me; among my many others. After looking back on what had happened I found myself in front of the school as I stopped running and figured out that I was acting so... so… un-Kukai-like! ( Haha and yeah I just used that term! xD )

I then heard a pair of rapid footsteps behind me and turned around to see Amu panting with a tint of red upon her cheeks with a few drops of sweat rolling down the side of her face… Oh… I guess those years of track my previous two years paid off.

"Amu..." I breathed out noticing that I was almost as tired as her, but this year I'm in Soccer, so I'm still used to running a lot.

"Kukai, you jerk!" Amu said with pants in-between as she placed her hands on her knees, leaning on them as she tries to catch her breath. "Did you have to run so fast?" Amu asked pants in between every other word.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry habit..." I let out scratching the back of my head out of embarrassment until I realized…

"Wait... why are you here with me when you could be with Ikuto-sensei?" I asked which sounded rather more upsetting than I thought it would be as my eyes found the grounded earth.

"Because I wanted to explain..." Amu said trying to look into my eyes as she finally caught her breath.

"Explain what? That he's your boyfriend?" I let out upset, now looking straight into Amu's eyes. I know, I sound too upset, but you'd be upset too if you liked someone and you find out that someone has a thing or had a thing with one of your closest friends.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." Amu said, which didn't change my mood at all since I saw them kiss just a half an hour ago.

"How does that make any difference?" I reasoned back, it's possible that they could get back together and then I wouldn't even have a chance since they had history together.

"Well, for one... us dating is all in the past... and two, we broke up because we both found out that we only like each other as brother and sister." Amu's voice echoed throughout my mind, and then I thought for a minute. "Then what was with that kiss?" I asked confused tilting my head slightly to the side.

"I used to tease her, and it seems I still can." Ikuto interrupted as he came up behind Amu. "No matter what we went through after we broke up, before we even started dating I would tease her and make her blush a lot, merely for my entertainment!" Ikuto said grinning at Amu as she rolled her eyes and set her eyes on me who now feels stupid.

"So... you guys have no feelings for each other?" I asked making sure that what they were telling me was true.

"Why? You like her, Kukai?" Ikuto asked smirking. "You were acting quite dramatic back there and I have never seen you act like that." Ikuto continued nudging his elbow against my arm.

"S-Shut up!" I noticed that I had stuttered and slightly blushed as I looked away from Amu.

"Hey Amu, it seems like Kukai likes you." I heard Ikuto say chuckling as he then looked at Amu who had a slight flushed face. Ikuto looked wide eyed at the flushed faced Amu who was standing next to him and then looked at Kukai. 'My, my, my... it's like they're made for each other...' Ikuto mumbled it out loud as thought it was a mere thought in his head that was said out loud and of course hearing that made my face heat up. My eyes stayed on the ground not wanting Amu to see my most likely stupid looking face right now.

"Haha, Oops!~" Ikuto let out in realization. "Did I just say that out loud?" Ikuto asked as he started to laugh at us, which I noticed that Amu's face was red as well. "Oh well it is the truth anyways..." Ikuto added smirking as he nudged Amu's arm with his elbow.

"Ikuto you-you-you... you jerk! When can you ever stop teasing me?" Amu shouted, clearly having those moments of having enough of Ikuto's teasing as she stomped off her face still red. While doing so Ikuto looked at her with a half smile and half smirk. Of course I noticed this and that smile wasn't the only thing I noticed about Ikuto's stare. There was that emotion in his eyes; that feeling of yearning for someone to be in your arms but couldn't. I've had those feelings before so I know for a fact that those feelings were towards Amu.

"You still like her..." I let out more of a statement than a question. Ikuto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me slightly wide eyed at my statement. "I wouldn't tell Amu that if I were you..." Ikuto let out smiling as he turned around with his arms slightly crossed. "But why?" I could only let out in wonder as that same rock that was lifted off my shoulders had suddenly fell on me, once again.

"When she told me that she didn't like me like that I knew that if I told her I did not feel the same… she would slowly drift away from me… feeling guilty about me still liking her… So, I had to play along for her happiness alone." Ikuto said like it was just a simple memory. "But-!" I started to protest but then Ikuto interrupted me. "Now, now I don't want any 'but' from you Souma-kun." Ikuto said now sounding like that teacher that was teaching us a lesson as he turned around holding up his fore finger. "Just as those cheesy anime guy's say it "as long as she's happy then I'm happy."... heh or something like that. Besides it seems that she likes you now." Ikuto said looking down with a half smile upon his lips but then he moves his dark blue eyes back towards Kukai with a warming smile that had a hint of sadness.

"Ikuto-sensei" I let out in a whisper voice not really sure what to say after his confession and lost of his loved one.

"As long as you don't hurt her then I won't argue on you two being together..." Ikuto let out showing a smirk on his face as he glanced back.

"J-Jerk!" I crossed my arms as I turned away again from Ikuto trying to hide my slightly heated face.

I then heard Ikuto start laughing a little. "You're just like Amu..." he mumbled seeing that Amu had return probably realizing that she had left me, who was her guide back home to our house. "Kukai... let's go I'm getting hungry..." Amu let out putting a hand on her stomach for it was killing her. "I wonder if Amu is still that same pig that I knew way back then..." Ikuto said teasing Amu as he threw a smirk towards her. "I am not a pig!" Amu shouted upset pouting as she looked away feeling embarrassed. Ikuto chuckles as he slightly covers him mouth.

"Well I'll see you two love birds later... Your Sensei has a lot of papers to grade..." Ikuto said walking back to his class room, his hands in his pockets but one hand slipped out waving good bye as walked away. "Oh..." Ikuto said stopping in his tracks then looks over his shoulder eyes straight at me. "Kukai, make her happy..." Ikuto said smiling then continued to walk towards his class.

"Huh?" Amu let out confused on what Ikuto said as she raised her eye brow. "Kukai, what's he talking about?" Amu asked looking up at me as I stared at Ikuto for a bit. I let out a small laugh as I turned around. "Heh... don't worry about it... it's sorta a guy thing..." I smirked as I headed home with my hands behind my head. Leaning back slightly but not enough to fall back, I looked up at the orange sky as Amu froze a second but then caught up with me making us walk home together.

Normal POV

Now walking home they both talked about how each of them met Ikuto and their day at school with tons of laughs. As Kukai's house came into view they noticed that none of their cars were back yet, which was unusual since usually at least half of the whole family would be home by the time Kukai gets out from school. "Their not home yet?" Kukai questioned. As they approached the house they noticed the lights were completely off and as both of them soon entered Kukai turned on the lights. Suddenly everyone in Kukai's family and even Amu's little Sister, Ami, came out of hiding and shot one of those streamer poppers ( if that's what they're called ^^; ) and let out a 'Welcome to the family Amu!' shout everyone in unison.

Kukai and Amu jumped at the sudden shout and the streamers that were popped at them. Both of them looked around seeing that every room was decorated with multiple colored streamers that go together really well and everyone was wearing a party hat even though a few people did not enjoy the hat… Ahem the older men, mainly. Lastly was a banner that said 'Welcome to the family Amu & Ami' colored in pink font along with pink and green hearts around it.

"Welcome home Amu, Kukai." Atsuko greeted them with a happy smile as she placed her hand on Amu's shoulder. "Welcome Home Onee-chan!" Ami came in with a party hat already on her head. "What is this all for?" Amu and Kukai asked in unison as they both stared in awe at all the decorations. "Oh sweetie, it's a party to welcome you and Ami into our family." Atsuko said to Amu with a warm smile.

"And here's the cake!" Unkai ( the one who was hitting on Amu ) shouted happily holding a chocolate covered cake up that had two candles one on one side and the other on the opposite side, each candle for Amu and Ami. "Oh wow! that cake looks delicious!" Amu let out in awe. "Ami wants cake!" Ami said excitedly looking at the cake the same way Amu was, showing that they truly are sisters. "And why did no one tell me about this?" Kukai asked as he raised his eye brow feeling a little left out of the group. "Well we all knew that you would have given it away anyways..." Kaidou ( one who's the oldest with big muscles ) let out with a smirk on his lips. "Would not!" Kukai let out his mouth open at how much his own family trusted him. Then after a few seconds of silence everyone started laughing making fun of his child like reaction.

While everyone continues to do so Amu was in the background smiling that the Souma family had invited her and Ami in and now they threw this party to welcome them into their own family so easily. Just even thinking about the word family made her think about her parents and how they're gone now… and the only thing she has is Ami along with her 15 years worth of bad and good memories with her whole family. Remembering all those happy times had her eyes spill salty tears with out her knowing, but it didn't go unnoticed by Atsuko with her dark brown eyes which were now filled with worry and curiosity as she approached Amu while the others continued teasing Kukai.

"Amu? What's wrong sweetie?" Atsuko asked as she bent forward slightly to see Amu's face from bellow. Amu came back to reality and realized that she was crying. "Ah!...Uhh... I was just thinking about my Mom and Dad..." Amu let out trying to smile as she tried to wipe her tears away as well. "OH that reminds me," Atsuko said in realization as she grabbed Amu's hands. "Kenta and I decided to have a proper funeral for both of your parents. We already started planning!" Atsuko continued with a calming smile upon her lips. "Uh well if that's alright with you..." Atsuko said hoping that it was okay with Amu with her dark brown eyes filled with hope. "Oh no! it's completely fine with me but just letting you know before hand that I might need a whole box of tissues for myself." Amu said teasingly as she smiled at the fact that Atsuko was so kind to her and Ami. "Don't worry; Kenta's going to need one as well. He may not look it but he's a crier." Atsuko smiled as she eyed Kenta making sure that he wasn't listening in; which he wasn't.

"Alright you guys! How bout some pictures?" Kenta suggested holding up a digital camera and a big smirk on his face. "Kukai and Amu first!" Atsuko shouted excitedly pushing Amu closer to where Kukai was standing. Being pushed by Atsuko, Amu stumbled as she tried to regain her balance and then bumping into Kukai who had his arms slightly open in order for him to catch her. ( kinda like in the anime xDD )

( warning! cheesy moment! xDD )

Amu looked up into Kukai's alluring green eyes with her hands on Kukai's chest and an obvious blush upon her cheeks. Kukai looked into her shiny golden eyes as his hands found her hips slightly lost into her unusual golden colored eyes. All the surrounding eyes watched both Kukai and Amu with a slight smirk or some sort of smile upon their lips. Without anyone's notice Kenta, who still had the digital camera in his hand quickly took a picture of them with Amu's back facing the camera and Kukai's face clearly seen by the picture. Kenta smiled quickly and looked over to his wife, Atsuko, and held up a thumbs-up hand signal. Atsuko did the same back excited to see the picture.

"My turn to get a picture with Amu!" Unkai said snatching away the camera from his father and quickly grabbing Amu from Kukai's grasp with his arm around her neck. Amu was practically frozen at the fact that Unkai had reacted fast for Amu to process... When Unkai had taken a picture of Amu and himself really close to each other with his arm wrapped around Amu's neck, Unkai's lips connected to Amu's cheek the second the picture was taken. Amu's face was pretty much a blank expression for she had not reacted that fast at the moment and the picture also showed the background of Kukai being held back by their eldest brother Kaidou because he was just about to run up and most likely punches Unkai in the face. Everyone else laughed at Kukai's temper while Ami continued to drool at the sight of the cake that Unkai had sat in the middle of the table.

Unnoticed by everyone inside the Souma house there were a pair of eyes that looked through the window from in front of the house. The pair of eyes glowed with a lavender color while the emotion was showed that the figure was angered at the sight. As these eyes stared at Kukai with an apologetic look they soon drifted towards Amu, which was then filled with anger. The figured crossed their arms and this thought lingered in their mind as she took one last glance at Kukai "I'll be back once more... for Kukai..." and she soon started walking away towards where she was to sleep for the night.

THERE YOU GO!

And sorry if I'm getting a little off topic but I'm sure it will get back on topic soon! =DD

Oh and warning it might be a while for me to update with my collage class and all xPP but I'm sure I will update! And my other stories too! JUST CONTINUE TO WAIT I BEG OF YOU! =0


	5. Ai's just letting you know!

Hey, Ai is here xD Author of _Lonely or Not?_ AND...

... Sadly this isn't a continuing chapter it's just a notice!

Well, basically, I just want to apologize for my absence on this series and that I've left it discontinued without notice! T^T I didn't want to BUT I was just in a very, very deep writers block… ;^;

BUT! I am now telling you all that I will be **updating soon!** XDD I'm super excited and I got the **general plot planned** out for the next couple of chapters it's just… **typing it out will take a bit of time **so I hope for you all to accept my apology and hope that you all will be patient on my updating :DD

I seriously had to continuously look at all the reviews I've gotten on this to motivate me. I've re-read all of your guy's reviews MILLIONS of times and it just makes me smile that you love my story that I had improvized back then! XD I hadn't planned it out at all when I made this and just the fact that it's recognized makes me smile even though it isn't that big of a deal… _( oh man I'm spilling my heart out too much )_

**ANYWAYS!** Again! I'll be updating soon! Hope you all will love the future chapters and my new level of writing xDD

~Ai, with much love! **X**x**x**x


	6. Chapter 5

Alright! Here it is! Sorry it took a while to finish this! BUT here it is! XD ENJOY!

~Ai

* * *

**Lonely or Not? Chap 5 **

It was around 6 in the morning and almost everyone was already up and starting to get ready. Today was the day.

Unkai and Amu were still in bed; considering Unkai has night shift at work and Amu was pretty much crying herself to sleep. She has been ever since she found out about the accident with her parents; for a fifteen year old girl, it's a pretty hard thing to get used to.

If you think that it's hard for a fifteen year old girl, try thinking about a six year old girl named Ami living with that. There were a lot of things that Ami didn't understand and things that she did understand; sadly Death was one of the things that she understood. Ever since her grandmother died she has understood what death was and has valued life since then. She believed that those who have died become stars in the night sky; well, that what her mother has told her.

Small little feet thumped their way up the stairs and into Amu's room, immediately started jumping on top of the bed around a human girl sized lump under the blankets. "Onee-chan! Time to get up!" Her small little voice still the same as before as the lump started turning and groaning in frustration.

"... Mama... Five more... Minutes." Amu's voice came a bit croaky while her eye brows furrowed not realizing what she had said. It was merely out of habit since every morning her mom had waken her up a different way each time and jumping on her bed was one of those ways.

"Mama... Isn't here..." Was all that Ami had said to have Amu realize reality. With her eyes finally open, Amu sat up letting the blanket fall off her only revealing her upper body that showed a forest green tank top riddled up a bit. "Sorry..." Was all Amu could say as she eyed her little sister hoping that she wouldn't start crying, which in turn will have her start crying as well.

Both of the Hinamori sisters' eyes wondered and laid on Amu's bedside table which had a framed picture of them and their parents at Disney Land. It made their eyes water knowing that they were gone but their smiles appeared seeing the picture had everyone smiling their true smiles... In other words, their parent's smile made them smile.

After a few seconds of silence, small knocks came from the completely opened door showing Kukai in a pair of dark clean cut trousers that had a leather belt that fitted him perfectly, along with a dark tucked in dress shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top and it's sleeves rolled up above the elbow. "Hey, I see Amu's finally awake." His voice fitted the goofy grin on his face as he placed both of his hands in his pockets.

"Don't get used to Amu getting up so easily! Usually she takes about fifteen to twenty minutes before she actually gets out of bed." Ami stated as though it was second nature with a bright happy smile back on her face.

"Ami!" Amu was a bit embarrassed to have Kukai know her sleeping habits even though he was going to find out sooner or later. "What?! You can't hide it now." Ami let out trying not to chuckle at her sister's now pink face.

"Kukai! Can you wake up Unkai and then help Ami get dressed? I need to finish making breakfast." Atsuko shouted from down stairs in the middle of making enough pancakes, eggs, and bacon for nine people.

"Will do Mom!" Kukai shouted back since Amu's room was across the hallway from the stair way that lead down stairs.

"Better get dressed, Amu. It's today." Kukai informed with a small smile as Ami jumped off Amu's bed and stood next to him by the door. "Come on Ami! We better wake up Unkai! He's the same as Amu." Kukai shrugged his head towards the end of the hallway as he offer his hand toward Ami. "Kaay!" Ami shouted as she grabbed his hand and frolicked out of Amu's room while Kukai just normally walked out.

Amu remembered that Unkai's room was right next to hers because he joked about how he would gladly be used for a pillow any day; in the room next to Unkai was coincidentally Ami's room. Suddenly a couple seconds after they left Amu's room, a large amount of shouting and thudding came from Unkai's room, giving an image of Ami and Kukai jumping around yelling their heads off just to wake up Unkai. A couple seconds of jumping and yelling passed and then a pair of footsteps went trudging along with a nearby door slamming, which Amu guessed was Ami's door. Followed after that was another pair of footsteps and Unkai's voice shouting out Kukai and Ami's names with a couple of bangs on the door.

Amu chuckled at the image playing in her head and got out of bed completely forgetting a little something.

Unkai stood outside of Ami's room and gave up with a large sigh, a yawn soon after that, making his way towards the bathroom which was on the other side of Amu's room. Passing Amu's room, Unkai noticed that in the corner of his eye he saw Amu in her forest green tank top that riddled up a bit along with her pink laced underwear. The sight made Unkai froze the second he passed her room, which made him take a double take as he stepped back in full view of Amu's true figure through the door which was still wide open.

Amu was in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear for today's event, but then noticed in the corner of her eye that Unkai had just passed by but then came back in view openly staring at Amu. She whipped her head to where she was facing Unkai and then followed his view to see that she was simply in her underwear and tank top.

Amu wasn't the type of girl that would freak out with a high pitch scream, she was the type of girl that froze at the surprise for a couple of seconds and THEN react to it. So she froze for a couple of seconds and within those few seconds a smirk appeared on Unkai's face.

"Amu, I knew you had a figure but I didn't know that looked this good." Unkai smiled as Amu's face quickly turned pink with her eyes wide and now she reacted. "UNKAI!" Amu shouted as she quickly slammed the door and grabbed a pair of white shorts fitting them on. She was now making a mental note to try to remember to put on a pair of bottoms when she wakes up in the mornings.

Unkai smirked remembering a similar reaction, from way back when, as he then walked into the bathroom a smile on his face. He soon started stripping so that he could take a shower but he then remembered that this bathroom wasn't just connected to the hallway, but was also connected to Amu's bedroom. Unkai, being shirtless, walked towards the door that lead into Amu's room and knocked before opening.

"Just came in to tell you, I'm going to take a shower so no peeping!" Unkai teased seeing that she was still searching through her closet. Amu gave him a slight glare for a few seconds, "You wish! But I was just about to go and brush my teeth." Amu informed wanting to get ready before dressing since she couldn't decide on what to wear.

"Can't decide what to wear on your parent's funeral?" Unkai asked in an unusual normal tone, seeing her sigh as she closed her closet. Yup, today's event was the funeral for Amu and Ami Hinamori's parents. Though it had taken a while until they actually started planning the actual day had finally arrived. Many friends and relatives were visiting, without a second thought, attending the funeral.

Amu sighed nodding her head as she headed over to the bathroom wanting to brush her teeth and think about it, hoping that she'll think of something.

"Well, I'll help you!" Unkai said with a shrug of a shoulder. "You? Why would you want to help me? So you can get closer to me?" Amu eyed him suspiciously her honey colored eyes stared into his brown ones searching for anything out of the ordinary as she stood outside of the bathroom.

Unkai chuckled and held up his hands showing that he means no harm. "No worries! It's nothing like that! I just want to help! Besides, other than my mom, I'm more experience with styling in this family." Unkai reasoned giving this 'I don't know' posture as he stared up at who knows what, tempting her.

"Fine. I'll let you help me, but if you try any of that flirty motions at all... Hell will rise!" Amu threatened glaring up at him standing her ground. Within a second Amu's threatening face turned into a sweet innocent smile as she entered the bathroom before Unkai. "Now... I'll be using the bathroom for the next thirty minutes, thanks!" Amu spilt out of her mouth within the next two seconds as she slammed and locked the door in Unkai's face.

"...What?!"

Unkai stood in Amu's room in front of the locked door that lead to the bathroom. It took about a couple of seconds before he had processed what had just happened in his brain and soon he was banging his fist onto the door shouting out Amu's name. "Amu!" His free hand on the door handle trying to open it even though he knew it was no use but then he rushed to the door connecting the hallway and hoped to God that it was open... Sadly, Amu was smart enough to lock it the second after locking the first door. Unkai would go to another bathroom but all of his things that he needs for his own shower was in that same bathroom that he is locked out of; believe it or not but in this Souma family, each person has their own shampoo, conditioner( if wanted ), and soap.

Unkai sighed but then smirked walking back in Amu's room with an idea in his head. "Oh well, I guess I'll just look around Amu's room until I find something interesting!~" Unkai spoke loud enough for Amu to hear through the door and soon enough Amu unlocked and opened the bathroom door to her room revealing Unkai shirtless and on her bed looking as though he had been reading this manga that he quickly grabbed from Amu's desk. ( Unkai on Amu's bed, shirtless... Naughty sounding... But not what you're thinking! ) Amu had her toothbrush in hand but no toothpaste.

Amu couldn't help herself but stare; for one thing, he was built pretty well, and another thing he reminded her of Ikuto. So I trust you all that she won't fall for him. "You like what you see?" Unkai noticed her stares and couldn't help but tease her. Amu's embarrassed blush came on queue along with her angry face, "W-Who would want to see you s-shirtless?!" The usual Amu attitude came out similar to the one towards Ikuto.

Unkai chuckled leaving the manga on her bed walking past Amu and into the bathroom, once again. "Don't try to hide your true feelings! I know you totally want me!" He bragged as he closed and locked the door behind him leaving Amu a smirk and a wink to remember him by as she waited him to finish his shower.

It took a few seconds to realize he had taken back the shower but she decidedly let him win this time. Amu now laid on her bed, skimming he same manga that Unkai had, which was also the same manga that Ikuto had read. Thinking back to when she was dating Ikuto did make her happy; she definitely didn't regret that she was together with him because he was, and still is, part of her life. Whether they were a couple or not, doesn't change the fact that they were best friends; to the point where they treat each other as brother and sister.

As time went by Unkai and Amu had finished their showers, separately, and we're completely dressed in dark colors, mostly black, for the funeral.

Unkai helped Amu pick her dress and ended up with a simple black dress that was very fitting on her body. It ended at her mid thigh and sleeves were below the elbow, although she wouldn't dare wear something so short without tights underneath. So she wore her black tights along with her ankle boots that added an inch or two to her height. The dress had a low neck line that showed her very small but very simple necklace of a locket that tinted pink and it hung from a golden chain that looked as though it had been taken care of since Amu has had it for almost her whole life.

Since Amu had slightly long hair she decided to give it those loose natural curls look.

**( I've only been to a funeral once so I'm sure that my experience will not be the same as others but I will just explain it the way I experienced it :) ) **

As soon as everybody got ready and hopped into the large car they soon headed to the church. Seeing long distanced relatives and friends come over visiting in the usual dark attire made Amu smile thinking that she wasn't the only ones who will miss her parents as much as her and Ami, because they were family. Their family reunions were always so full of laughter and joyful memories so it will be hard to speak without crying. When Amu means 'hard to speak' I mean she will be giving a speech considering that she's the eldest child and she has been working on for the past few months.

"You okay Amu?" Kukai asked her as he broke her her thoughts. Amu stared up at Kukai and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night." She smiled as though she wasn't phased at all at the fact that this was her parents funeral. "Okay, that's good." Kukai felt that something was a bit off about Amu but he wasn't sure what so he figured that it wasn't that much of a big deal so he decided to go buy her a drink or something before the funeral started.

"Amu!" A very recognizable voice echoed in her head as she looked up to see Ikuto in his messy hairstyle but in a clean tux that fitted him very well. "Ikuto!" That same smile that has been stuck on her face for the past couple of minutes greeting the friends and family.

"Why didn't you mention that your parents were..." Ikuto was upset that he wasn't informed earlier by Amu, instead he was informed by Kukai, who was telling his friends while packing his stuff to leave the classroom.

"... I guess it slipped my mind..." Amu shrugged as half of her smile broke. Ikuto has known her since she was in middle school and he knew which of her smiles were real or fake. He stared at her for a few seconds not buying that smile she had on as she just stared at the ground.

"It slipped your mind? Or you didn't want it in your mind?" Ikuto asked a serious tone and look on his face, knowing that she has been holding in the tears for a long time.

Amu immediately looked up at him eyes widened at how he could openly read him like a book and at that second tears started flowing from her eyes. That huge mask she had been wearing for the longest time had been broken off by just a few simple words.

**Kukai POV:**

Walking back with two bottles of milk, one is filled with vanilla the other was chocolate, that he got from the family car... I couldn't shake off the thought of Amu's strangely calm behavior. Ami had been quiet too but you could see the sadness in her face, while Amu looked as though it were another regular day for her. Now that I think about it... I haven't seen Amu cry out of sadness over her parents. Which is extremely odd if you thought about it; a daughter loosing both her parents so suddenly at the age of fifteen and not even showing any signs of sadness at the funeral? It's as though was had locked away that sadness in a chest that I couldn't even touch.

I can't believe that I didn't realize this sooner!

Realizing that I was back at the church, I then saw that Ikuto had finally arrived and was talking to Amu. I started to quickly walk up to them but as I kept my eyes on Ikuto, who was talking to her, Amu's face seems as though she were finally breaking down.

Her eyes started shedding tears and her face looked as though she were surprised looking up at Ikuto.

...At Ikuto...

I knew that sooner or later that she was going to cry... but I didn't think that I would be this effected by it. I've never felt this weird before, so weird that I suddenly have that urge to comfort her.

Knowing Ikuto probably would have just petted her head but what I didn't expect was that Amu would hug Ikuto as she broke into quiet sobs and tears. Since Ikuto's back was facing towards me all I could see was Amu's fist full of Ikuto's tux clenched in her hands. Her fists were so tight that her knuckles were turning white. I could see that Ikuto hesitantly complied and hugged her back... Knowing that they didn't see me since they were off to the side of entrance and that there were still friends and family still arriving it was slightly crowded.

I felt a tight clench on my heart as I watched at how well they had fitted together. I suddenly felt a tug on my trousers and flinched a bit, which I saw that frightened Ami because I had unintentionally pushed her hand away from me. "A-Ami, I'm so sorry." I let out as soon as I realized what I had done to her and had regained my naturally happy composure.

"Are you okay, Onii-chan?" Ami asked she had a worried face. I smiled at her as I bent down to meet eye level. "Yeah, I was just... distracted, that's all." I used an excuse so that she wouldn't be too suspicious of me. "Well, Kaidou-nii and Shuusui-nii needs your help on the coffins." Ami informed as she just poked my nose out of randomness. "Alright, thanks for telling me." I used my usual grin and patted her head to show my appreciation.

"Here, you want a glass of milk?" I offered showing that I had a vanilla and a chocolate milk.

"Sure! Thanks!" Her smile brightened as grabbed the vanilla and walked off drinking her milk.

A smile was placed on my face as I watched Ami walk off with her smile and looked back to where Amu was and saw that they had disappeared. I bit my lip as I remembered the sight of them and walked off going to where I am needed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well there it is! Poor Kukai! ^ Just the thought of Kukai being sad and upset is so sad! ^ BUT I promise it'll get better! XD **

**I am immediately going to start on the next chapter so don't worry! Although I must say that it takes me a while for me to type out the story and with the fact that we're back in school I'll try and type it as soon as I can! ^ **

**Anyways! I hope you liked it! And please Review! XD Let me know about how you think on how I portrayed Unkai! XD and what you think of him! XD **

**~ With much love, Ai! ( trying to get some fame out of the name! Although Tenten is a good nickname as well since I RolePlay her xD but I wanted to try something new xD ) **


	7. No just an Author's Note

HI EVERYONE!

Yes yes...

I know...

I haven't updated as much as I promised but I just want all of you to know that I have been reading all the reviews even though I kinda left it discontinued very suddenly ^^; and I am extremely sorry for it but I just want to have the next few chapters written out before I post the next one so that I will be able to stay constant and not forget about you guys and your needs to read this Kukamu Fanfic. (Which is my most popular fanfic at the moment because it's the one I update the most [even though I don't update as much ^^; ])

If that makes sense...

Although! please trust me once I say that I will update! I will NOT leave this hanging! because I have the plot planned out ( at least for a little while at the moment ) and I think that you will find it to be very interesting! Hahaha. xD

Anyways sorry for having you all think that this was a new chapter... it's just an Authors Note.. sadly. SORRY!~

Thank you for sticking with me my little Rose Buds! x3

~Rose (Ai) Xoxoxo


End file.
